Hao's Agony
by Kinseryu
Summary: A story after the event in the TV adaption, this is a thought I wanted to share. It says Romance, but I still don't know if that's right. I choose Jeanne because is the only character I would like to write, and remember, it might not end.. as a Romance
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

First of all..

I do not own "Shaman King", "通靈王", "El Rey Shaman", "Король - Шаман" or any other similar copyrighted work, this is just a FanFiction and for the sole purpose of the reader's entertaiment. Every place mentioned in the story are for the readers scenery understanding... nothing more.

This is my first story yet to be completed, my english is not my forte, so here I am, to improve my skills, and I'm willing to accept any reviews (bad, good) if possible, I'll try to be as open minded as I can. Remember, I'm not perfect. -.-'

One last thing you should know about my story..."I don't know how will this story end", yes, I write without knowing what's going to happen.

Well, here goes nothing... My first story.

* * *

Prologue

[Nevada Desert: 1100hr]

Gazing at the sun directly... he wasn't really bothered by it's flaming and hurting light that will made blind whoever watch it. Lying in solitude with his emotionless face as if he were trying to find his answer.. focusing his sight farther than the sun itself...

He slowly began to close his eyes, just a bit.. as a thought came to his mind...

"Love...?"

- The tournament is over...

- . . .

He remained still as the word were spoken from that tall person with light bronze skin, long black hair... he didn't care, he won't care, as long as there is someone or something that answered the previous question...

- . . .

- You've lost...Hao.

Lying in the sand mixed with Hao's blood already dried, turning the sand in a somewhat crimson floor, his body all aching and a huge scar in his chest, that seemed it would never shut...No, it shouldn't have been recovered in the first place, that blow just depleted all of Hao's soul strength, hence leading vulnerability to his entire body, leading him to his own dead...

But there he was, asking himself what went wrong, asking the very spirit what went wrong... however, what he just heard at that moment, at that golden light... the voices that resided behind him, answered him before he could question them...they knew how will all end, how will "he" end.

The Great Spirit.

They just needed one word... uttering it with intimidation, to scare, saying it so soft in to his ears... but so hard on to his mind... they answered with an unison scream...

"LOVE"

- . . .


	2. Chapter 2

[Patch Tribe: Three days ago]

- Until we hear words from the Great Spirit... The Shaman Fight will be suspended...All of this is the will of the Great Spirit.

As everyone remained silent to the words of the chief, Silva's thought were set on another matter.

With the suspension of the shaman fight, there is a possible chance that many will die again as long as he remained alive. Silva had a doubt, even if the patch tribe let him live... no, even if the will of the Great Spirit was for him to keep on living, meant that he get another chance to enter the tournament, but what he feared most is the reason of why he was obeying someone who choose for an enemy of the world to live, was it always like this?

Silva went outside off the building when the reunion ended, not letting another cloud of thoughts overcome his mind, he thought it would be a nice idea to take a break before his new mission.

- Silva -

"hey, why are you feeling so down?"

I heard from behind while I was drinking some cool drink that I happened to buy on my walk to some.. quiet place, as I turn around to see the one speaking, of course, I already knew that familiar voice.

"Kalim.." I said, while I gazed on to his sad smile.. ack, of every people why is he the only one who know how do I feel?. . .well it might be this "Best Friend's Bond" because any other person, especially the people from the tribe, will only see me as some kind of demon. Well, it couldn't be helped, I don't blame my ancestor, no.. instead, I'm proud of him.. I mean, he's cool. But I'll certain beat that coolness someday.

"aw.. don't tell me is because you get to know what's on your ancestor's mind... no one could be assigned with that task, luckily you, it might be even more weaker than your old assignment"

"weaker, you say?..Kalim, why can't you fake a better lie than that? That really doesn't help me get relaxed " I said while I was remembering the ten minutes fight with Yoh back in Japan, pretty nice, I really wanted to act as cool as I could.. hah, I bet Yoh didn't actually think I was counting every second.. I mean, who could do that?, like saying _"two minutes left..."_ without having a timer or such.

"Silva?"

eee?

"a..aa, well, I still have some time to relax, and I hope is not while being with someone who can't make a good lie"

"hey, but at least I tried, no? don't blame me" I can see a smile from him now, well.. it was my fault that I make him worry in the first place.

"Hao... Asakura.. he lost to his brother, even when he absorbed that many souls, he still lost" I said while recalling that event... a miracle happened there, it's nearly impossible for Yoh to bypass Hao's power in a matter of seconds, It makes me even wonder that the Great Spirit was behind of all of this.

"And good for us, the five spirits are with the Great Spirit again, losing possession of the Spirit of Fire, Hao can no longer be seen as a threat to the world now" Kalim said as if something good just happened.

"Nothing good comes from a man that can reincarnate every time we kill him, he will just become more powerful over the time" this was a serious matter, but what bothers me is not Hao...

"That's why we haven't killed him yet"

"That's wrong, is not as if _"we"_ decided to let him live..."

A paused remained...

". . . Silva, that _"we"_ includes the Great Spirit itself" Kalim said staring at me seriously... Maybe, maybe he knows what I'm afraid of.

"I... I don't like this Kalim... I feel uneasy" I said that while looking where I was standing... sand, my legs, and also I can see the coke in my right hand yet to be drank.

"I know what you mean.. but one way or the other we have to stand still..and keep on living Silva"

I looked onto his eyes.. well, that gave me some confidence alright...

"True Kalim, that helped me out"

"Really..? well then, now that our assignment has already been decided we still have a good chance to make more money than the last time" Kalim said while looking elsewhere, sure thinking what we were going to sell. Well that job wasn't that bad, we in the patch village design a lot of accessories that are pretty attractive, if I say so myself. "Mmm Silva.. please help me change chief's mind about my assignment! I mean, my assignment subject is in London"

"mm..? and what of it?" I replied, confused.

"well, it could be somewhere near the place of the same assignment of yours.."

aa.. I know what he means, yes... he always end up with a low income in the job when he is alone, well the accessories are not to blame, I mean, they are quite the same as mine and with the same quality, but the problem lied elsewhere.

"Kalim...I know your pain, but you need... this time to wear something more... not ugly"

yes.. his face scared every person who walked near him. And actually the only costumers he will attract are only the old folks, but well.. what can I do about that.

"Nooo, partner! don't left me behind, I'll starve to death in London"

"Well, there are many ways to do a job, you don't necessarily have to sell our accessories, you could do a part time job like selling junk food in some of the restaurants" I tried to encourage him.

"selling food while starving to death?"

"better than selling accessories with a really ugly face while starving to death.."

"ugh.. that hurt"

I laughed while patting strongly his back.

"Don't worry, sure is better than mine, having to watch over someone in the middle of a desert and go where the hell he decided to go" well, partially.. I don't even know if he wants to walk or just try to call some shikigamis and recapture the Spirit of Fire, not that will be of any use.. yes, I prefer the revel one, is more cheaper and faster.

- Silva's End -

Soon after Silva fell asleep the night came in a blink, the whole village was completely mute, surrounded by sand the village reappeared and disappeared from time to time, as if it were just an illusion caused by the heat of the desert. Not far from here there were some lights and a tent, with some inscription that assimilates that of the Patch Tribe, there lies a few peoples dressed as some of the officials and the chief was standing there.

- His conditions..?

- It's recovering smoothly...

as some people were treating a body lying on the floor, blood coming out of the corpse bathing the sand with it, it didn't seemed human.

- But... why must we do this.. here? shouldn't we carry the body to a more comfortable place?

- ...the Great Spirit, has it owns way.

Silent remained, as chief's words were uttered. Hao's body wasn't move since he lost to Yoh Asakura, just after the battle ended, his body was a mere dead corpse, but not so long they received the information that his body was regaining strength bit by bit, although unconscious, the body began to recover at a slowly pace, the chief was sure that the reason lied within the will of the Great Spirit.

And a few minutes later, the earth began to shake slowly.

- Chief..

- . . .

The old woman remained still, as a light quake passed by. Normally this things won't happen, this wasn't a seismic zone, and there weren't record of one in the past. As the tremor ended, some officials were running to the tent breathing heavily.

- Chief! We've got a problem, we need you to take a look at it.

- What is it?

- The Great Spirit, is acting weird...

- . . .

Remaining calm, the Chief went to the sacred land only to find a bizarre spiral changing it's tone from a dark to a light blue, moving weirdly from left to right and viceversa. But surely the most fearing thing was all of the screams coming from the spiral... many scream were heard, feminine screams, some masculines and some childish.

The chief's eyes were wide open, she couldn't manage a right expression for what they were witnessing, but as this event just happened, there was nothing they could do but to stare at this event.

- We just need to wait for something to happen...

As these words was heard coming from the Chief, the night and day passed with the spiral screaming in agony, rarely enough, it couldn't be heard outside, so this was only kept in secret from the other officials.


	3. Chapter 3

- Silva -

I really don't know how we can stand this heat in the middle of a desert with this extremely anti-cold outfit, I mean, I can lose like 50% of my weight... while eating junk food, well, I never complained. This outfit made me look so cool. ;-)

Ah, so here I am... in front of the person who was my ancestor, now... I don't know how long has it been but he has been awake for a long time, or so I think, I mean, his eyes hasn't been shut the time I got here, no reply, no movement, he is just lying there since he was defeated, is he still unconscious?

I suppose I'll try to start some... easy conversation, mm.. as I looked down, his eye moved a bit, I'll take that as a chance to say something.

"The tournament is over..."

". . ."

no reply, well I'm sure I said something loud and clear, or has he become deaf? Or ignorant?

Let's try to be more reasonable and serious...

"You've lost, Hao"

Yeah! oh yeah! I said it, I said it, I saaaaid it!, yeah, yeah, how does it feel to be a looooser! huh?

". . ."

Hmm, so, no reaction? Well, at least I satisfied myself just now. Now the only thing to do left is... to wait.

If he move I move, that's the order.

- Hao -

move...move.. for the time being...just move and let us leave this place.

I'm not aware where I'm going and I care too little.

What I care of is, what's this "love" that I was questioning myself just now?

that word is practically useless to me, was that the answer of my defeat? I just can't comprehend the equation of what Yoh just did, and if I can't comprehend it, that means he not only understand my thoughts but what's worse...

I don't understand his?

That's just nonsense, what does love have to do with this, love is just another reason to fight as well as hate is. Or does it mean that my hate was not enough? that the power of his love had an output more higher than the power of my hate?

"ISN'T MY HATE TOWARDS HUMANS! NOT ENOUGH?"

My mind burst in anger, every step I did, I did it with significance strength, my eyes weren't set nor focused in a single place, my hands were opening and closing and opening and closing in a rhythmically fast way... I can't think of anything else but on how high was my hate towards humans and to prove myself that, was enough, every reason why I hate humans, every fake reason also helped me, this hate... I can't think of anything else but this, this have to be powerful, more than anything else...

yet...

yet...the outcome was otherwise.

I calmed...

the logic and frustrating variable was still there. There must be something more than just a reason to fight, about what is love.

it seems I can't grasp that answer now. Time will bring it sooner or later, answers from the tiny human perhaps? or does it have to be by Yoh himself?

Many enemies, few friends...

That's wrong, I know that they only became my friends because of fear, some because of power, but there is no trust. There will be never be.

While slowing the pace of my thoughts...

I became aware of my surroundings, is night now, but there are to many lights and humans, tall buildings, noise. The very essence of humanity, gambles, fights, crimes.

I kept walking my way trough the streets of this city, trying to find a place to look where there is no human, but with no success.

As I kept on walking... something was attracting me, I have felt it before... it was a bittersweet and a nostalgic feeling.

There was a revolt of many humans, they didn't seem very happy though, and I'm getting curious... though, not matter how curious I become, right now I didn't express it on my face. As I get nearer to that place, I see a familiar light and a familiar movement of a shadow that had these humans as it's shape. Many people were looking at a building that in the top floor of it... many of "them" were in agony.

Ah... yes, How could I forget how humans feels when this light try to purify them, yes...

Flames, that's what I adore the most.. the fire. The building was in fire and people were desperate asking for help, yet the help hasn't arrived...This makes a good chance for me to enjoy it a little more. The people around me were still asking for help too, even if they by themselves are alright.

They are always like that, lying, satisfying themselves, making them look as if they were good people that are helping others, just to know that was just simple hypocrisy.

Wait...

Something is not right..

As I uttered it in my mind, I stopped perceiving what was around me, I stopped to see what they were doing, what things they were saying, the lights, the air, the fire. I became more aware of myself asking what was not right...

Something is not right...I'm lacking of something very important, I know it's something obvious...something normal to me... not normal to them... not normal to anybody.

What... is this feeling?

as I hear a terrible sound coming from the building, my mind broke off in a split of seconds, as I opened my eyes, I witness a lustrous explosion with majestic light and warm air.

A huge flame appeared from the floor where the fire was, this lead to a more intense fire. The people at the top floor were in the same agony, some of them jumping with no luck.. I wonder what could they be...

...Silence remained in my mind...

I stopped thinking...

thinking... think...

I can only hear silence...

Silence...?

I..I can't...

After I uttered the answer in my head, I saw a splendorous light coming from above... at first I couldn't tell what was it but, certainly it was not made from humans.

in fact.. I already know what was it, and it meant that this spectacle has come to it's end. After a few seconds the light came, I urgently walked away from the scene to indulge in my thoughts again, and wished not to be disturbed in any other way.


	4. Chapter 4

- Silva -

This, unlike the desert, is indeed a better place to hide from someone, not from many people that is, the city can be something troublesome if I ever try to use an oversoul. I just hope not to be witnesses by paparazzis.

"..."

haha, that's a funny name, it makes me think about pizzas, ah, now that I think about it, I haven't eat for a while...

"Mmm, well, big city...easy to find restaurants. Isn't that right?... Silver Wing" I said while looking for a place besides Hao's position.

"..."

"Silver Wing..?" I uttered it slowly.

I've got no response from him, I was looking at my ring.. I still can sense his spirit near me though. How odd...

"...Silver Rod, Silver Tail... Silver Horn, Silver Shield?" I said in a somewhat loud voice, looking for their response.

". . ."

"..wha..what's happening guys?" I've got not response from them as well, I began to worry deadly. This is the first time for them to get this quite, I still can use the oversoul though.

Well, I hope they'll get better, as I can do nothing more than calling their souls, in which resulted in a fail.

As I quickly change the matter in my mind, I took a look once more at Hao's position, after that event where that building was in fire, he began to walk away and separate from the scene as it meant trouble for him if he stayed too much.

I don't know why "he" is here.

Was it a coincidence..?

Either way, it shall not meddle with my mission. Up to know, Hao's has been acting weird, but maybe he is just thinking too much, he doesn't seem to think for a move for now. Well, is either that or he doesn't have the strenght.

I just can't believe that Hao, even losing that way could be in shock, but to prolongue this iddly state up to this point?

is not something "The Great Hao" wouldn't manage to overcome. He is a strong-willed person with limits yet to be seen.

unless... something else is affecting it.

Was it that fire accident? or that he thought he can't no longer become the Shaman King?

But, did he hear my false warning about the end of the tournament?

As the time passes quite slowly in the city, instead of becoming more quieter, it just as loud and lively as the time we reached it. But... something miraculous began to happen as I hear a calmed sound in all of this noise made of voices... the sound of a raindrop. I began to smell that sweet feeling, as I looked up at the sky all clouded, and at a slowly pace it began to rain.

In a matter of time, the city got quieter but there were still some people outside, but what I liked most was that, "that" noise changed to a classical orchestra of all times. And I'm sure.. I'm pretty sure... that "he" feels the same.

"..."

!

As I watched over Hao, I felt a calmed presence near me... is it behind me..?..over me..?

By that time I heard something more than a good classical music, something that ended the opera of raindrops that was in my mind, and echoing all over this roof... a really rough sound emanated from behind my back...

It stopped all senses in my brains. I didn't like that sound, my body alarmed, but instead it was now in real pain...in agony.

I tried to turned my back as fast as I could, but I couldn't...

I wanted to think over the situation as fast as I could, but I couldn't...

I wanted this to be a joke...

but it wasn't...

I saw... that silhouette, the angel, the gun, my chest, my blood...

I fell apart...

How could I let myself...for this to happen... what kind of cruel fate I let...

"...hmph, he was your ancestor after all"

- Silva's End -

The rain in the city was hitting hard, and nearly the street were overpopulated now. The sound silenced nearly every scream and noise from many people and cars. Though you can still hear the sirens on the streets. On the top of one of the buildings, stretched in other taller and black buildings, one of the most powerful officials lied on the floor at the top of the roof, his blood scattered all over the place and washed with the rain, and near that place, below, in that stretched alley.

- He was right.

- ...

That tall man with glasses and blonde hair was standing behind a boy with a pale look, with his sight focused at nothing, not perceiving what that other man was talking. The rain seemed it would never stop till sunrise.

The man approached that boy, step by step, little by little. And as the sound of sirens comes nearer, not caring if it was because of this event or another, it did not matter at all.

- Weak... yet evil... at last, you can at last pay, Hao.

- ...

- ...Michael.

As he summoned a name with care, a big angel-machine like appeared behind the man's back, illuminating all the alley, and occupying all the space necessary from the walls of those buildings, the man took the boy and ride over the angel's shoulders in no time. No one noticed that huge light that rose up into the sky at an incredible speed with the man and the boy within it. And as if it were some UFO that light was nowhere to be seen again... not in the alley, not in the street, not in the city.


	5. Chapter 5

[Patch Tribe: Three days ago]

- ? ? ? -

Hao is still alive...?

I'm in some Patch Laboratory's Tent, I'm spying on these people only to find that these guys are helping the body of Lord Hao. Not that I care to much now, he lost to Yoh, powerful or not, that's all I needed to know. And the answer is...

Hao is no longer a powerful being, or at least for now.

But I keept on wondering... How did he manage to live, I'm sure he...

My thought halted, there are some officials that rushed in, in the tent where Hao is being treated. Well, this looks like it will get more and more interesting.

Ah..

They left the tent, and the Chief is with them as well. Time for me to follow...

As I'm pretty good moving in the dark, specially when it's night now, the officials are just walking and walking without noticing me in a fast pace.

. . .

I reached the sacred land where the Great Spirit resides.

Well... this is something I need to find a logic to this, and I mean now.

Wait, I need first for them to get out...

"We just need to wait for something to happen..."

That being said by that old hag, they silently walked away. I made myself to the light emanated from the spirit.

Finally, I'm able to see clearly now, though I still can't figure out what's happening.

Let's see... this must have a connection with... the tournament..?

A King wasn't elected, but that doesn't mean the tournament is over... so that option is discarded alright.

Damn... Those screams are giving me the creeps, even though I look creepy but still.

I'm starting to feel weird...this is odd, my body is shaking. Is this some kind of reaction I'm having while I'm here? my body is telling me to get out as fast as I can.

Let's think fast for another option...

The Great Spirit is now completed, and I mean the "Spirit of Fire" returned where it belongs, but could be the Spirit of Fire be the cause? That's spirit... it's latter owner... Hao...and Hao being alive... could all of this be caused by.

"Hao...?"

As I uttered quietly, the spiral, even though it were screaming and moving from side to side, there wasn't any patron I could memorize...

However, when I uttered that name, I'm sure that spiral reacted it in someway.

While in that thought, everything got cloudy and dizzy... my vision was getting blurred...

wa...what is this? I can hear something in my mind.

"...BRI...BRING HIM...GONY...LET HIM FALL...IN TO...ETERNAL...AGONY"

. . . . . . .

"as...you...wish..."

- Marco -

The Atlantic Ocean, I said to myself while looking at the time... half past ten, at this speed I'll reach England in the morning. No, tha's wrong, I'm facing the sun...

"tsk"

I'll probably arrive in the afternoon, if it were by Lyserg's Archangel it would be more faster though. But no time to get picky, I'm actually blessed that I have enough spiritual energy to keep this pace till I reach England, and it was pretty selfish enough to leave the city without a plane, but it can't be helped... I have him.

I can't believe I have in my hands Hao's life, and what's more important... his soul. But I can't shatter his soul yet, not as pact that I made with "him" but as a payment to atone the sins he have made in the past.

This made me replay the past events before I knew that Hao... was still alive.

I remember that I was on my way to England with Lady Jeanne in the morning, but that day I received a call from him at midnight.

Pretty unusual.

At first, I wasn't interested, till of course he said otherwise... I have known him a lot, and I agreed to met up with him.

"Lady Jeanne, please aboard the plane with Lyserg. Something came up and it's of utmost care.. I'll join Lady Jeanne when I have taken care of it. And Lyserg, I know when arriving England you will go directly to London, but I want you take Lady Jeanne to Manchester's Cathedral first, as I can't do it by myself"

"Yes, Sir Marco, but... could you tell us what is it that happened?"

"Personal affairs... now, if you'll excuse me" as I said that, I turned my back on them quickly.

"Marco..." I stopped immediately while hearing that, as if it were some kind of command, and facing them again in a split of seconds I answered.

"Yes... Lady Jeanne?"

"Do take care..."

It always comfort me the way she worries about me. But since Shamash was devoured she has been less strict to others when it comes to justice. Is this alright to let this go? Shall I teach a little more Lady Jeanne about...

"Of course, Lady Jeanne" this is no time to think about it, let the Time be the judge this time.

After leaving the airport behind, I went directly to the meeting point. He chose one old abandoned building. It wasn't near, but it really didn't matter, I'm sure he preferred secrecy over all things.

When I reached the building and took the stairs, I notice how creepy would this be if I find him out of nowhere startling me. No matter how a friend he is to me, I'll shoot him without mercy.

"heh...friend?"

I said to myself, as I just mentioned it in my thoughts, well... we took different paths and we know that we can fight to death if either of us stayed in each others way. Gladly he wasn't an obstacle while in my affair, as I wasn't his.

Well, here am I... muddy, a little pollen that I can see because of the light reflected in the window, too dark... and him... leaning against the wall, watching the city from a window with a serious look on his face. In which it made me think... He being serious, is not normal.

When I thought that, his eyes met mine.

"You are late...but let's get on with business..now." He calmly stated.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me...Luchist"

Is it just me or he is being too weird now, nothing had happened after his goal were crushed by Yoh. He looked over Hao because of power, because the one who had the power is justice itself. But now that, that devil is dead, Luchist have nowhere to go... unless.

"I know of Hao's whereabouts, if I tell you where he is, you will do, what I want you to do with him"

". . ."

My body is trained to remained calm on any situation, adding some exceptions though. This is some serious things I'm dealing with, I'm strengthened myself, I stretched my left hand into a fist, I looked down, I touched the center of my glasses with the middle finger of my other hand, I got rid of any expression on my mouth aside from being serious. My mind just wanted one thing.

"What you want me to do with him...? and what could that be...?"

"Make him suffer, you want to make him SufFer too, no? Let him atonE for his sins before shattering his soUl, no? You do thAt and I'll tell you where he is, no? Will you agreE, no?"

He sounded ridiculously awkward, but I can feel inducing fear to me, not enough to break my resolve though.

"Funny of you, you will hand me Hao with that kind of simple request? wasn't he the one you looked over because of power?"

". . ."

He remained silent, though I don't know nor care what he is scheming as long as Hao is..

"anSWER mE"

. . . . . .

"I'll agree to that condition then"

"He will be in the northern part of this city the day after tomorrow, I will make sure he is on his way, Silva is protecting him, but I already taken care of his soul partners, so it will be of no trouble for you to kill him"

"That's some relieving news, in two days then... he will be here?"

"..."

My blood is getting boiled to see this pathetic being having this awkward attitude.

"I'll make sure to accomplish our pact, make sure that you will bring him to me"

I left the building, I just couldn't stand talking to him anymore. I'll just get focus on Hao...

Yes, finally... I can obliterate him with this bare hands, while I said that, I couldn't stop grinning, knowing that finally justice will fall on him.

But...

While on my doubt, the quiet dark ocean I was flying over, attracted me, releasing me from my owns thoughts, and watching above me I felt sad, when a nostalgia overcame me while I looked at the divine masterpiece made by GOD, an ocean of stars all over the sky, this made me relax a little more than this past two days. These two days were the more stressed days I have had in month, not knowing if Hao really existed and having the thought of...

"...make him suffer..."

Luchist... he is not the kind of person who would say that easily. Well, I already knew it wasn't him, but what could possible had happened to him? ...soul...possession?

That can't be possible, he is a powerful shaman, plus I didn't notice an evil spirit near him. Or could this be something more...powerful...?

Luchist...

I need to think over this, if this is some scheming from someone, then what I have to do is... the opposite of what Luchist ordered me to do? Well, he was smart choosing me to do that, I'm sure even if I knew this was a trap I would have done it either way. But even if my resolve to punish Hao is unbreakable, I'll be cautious when doing it. I think I'll examine Hao's attitude, then improvise. Hao have no longer his spirit and summoning shikigamis won't help him at all over Michael's strength, so now his life, as well as his soul, is now at the palm of my hand.

Saying my last thought I ordered Michael to increase the speed... yes, soon you will know the pain for what you have done.

Hao...


	6. Chapter 6

[England: 900hr]

- Hao -

My mind was somewhat numbed, I was just too weak to think, though that didn't happen with my body. I felt like a rock, but I felt pain, in my head and in my stomach, there wasn't any pain besides those. I tried to open my eyes but that also hurted, then the first thought came.

Since when I was this weak?

I can't let myself reach this state again, I can be killed easily.

Race... start thinking fast, If I keep this state I might be in trouble.

As I opened my eyes, a huge wave of thoughts came to my mind from the last time I was conscious, I can remember being in a city and the night, and...

I distracted myself in purpose to pay more attention at my surroundings more than my mind as what I remembered, it was an annoying fact.

I was in a tiny room, it was morning and I felt, this has really no sense if I tried to think the connections that have this place from the last place that I was. I can see fancy European furnitures. I was laying in a pretty comfy bed, being showered by the rays of the sun that came out of the window just at my left. The bed was actually positioned at the left corner and the door in the middle front. Although being an small room it gives you a warm feeling that makes you feel safe from anyone.

_No..._

I might be in trouble if this gives me this feeling, while unconscious I might have been taken by someone. But as I try to find the answer of who could might be, I'm not only wasting time but also hurting my mind in doing so.

I laid myself back on the bed, streching both arm and watching the roof. I closed my eyes again, I will try to fake an sleep and use that to think over my thoughts. If these people were waiting for me to get conscious then faking my sleep will be wise in order to indulge in my thoughts.

There was one problem I wanted to solve, an annoying fact.

That silence...

The silence that it was in my mind, strong enough to let me fall in this trap, the fact that I can't...

"It seems you are awake boy..."

! ! !

I opened my eyes fast, just to look a middle aged woman sorta fatty with christian clothes having a plate on his hands and with a smile directed at me. A Nun.

"I know when the children are awake and fake asleep, so I must think you are like them too? Aren't you a bit lazy my boy?"

My blood was boiling at a slow pace, a human... a human is talking to me and...

I can't read her mind.

"Are you alright dear? You really look pale, have you eaten well?" She said that while showing me the plate that has some food on it.

I can feel the beats of my heart racing at a fast speed, why is this happening to me?, I can't feel the Spirit of Fire near me. I'm completely powerless like this. I need to call spirits and use them to protect myself now, I might gain some time if I do it right now.

_Wait.. fake being her friend. In this state there is no time to rush._

In this state... I haven't eaten, and being like this I could end up dead.

No matter how annoying this can get, I had to accept that offer, I began to eat the food the human brought me, whoever put me in this situation I'm too slow to answers the attacks, I will try to think for the next move from now.

"Well dear you haven't spoken since we brought you here, don't you think it would be a good idea to tell us your name at least? Can you remember from where are you from? I'm sure those clothes you wore last night aren't from this place so we thought you were a foreigner who got lost" She stated with a smile.

What...?

What is the meaning of this, they were the one who brought me to this place and the they don't know who I am...? or is just that they assigned a human not knowing anything about me.

"And what do you guys want from me?" I stated emotionless, I really was beginning to stop caring about her thoughts because they were the same, and they will be all the same.

"What do we want from you, you said? oh boy, at least some Thanks would be alright you know boy? that's pretty rude to someone who got food from caring people"

caring...people?

"Thanks" I looked at the wooden wall in front of me while saying it, I really didn't care to say that word as long as it keeps them away from me.

"Good, please enjoy your food, and after you feel better come down the hall to see me, there are some chores I want you to take off."

"chores...?" I looked at her seriously, looking for a really satisfying answer. Is this really happening?

"Yes dear, you wouldn't think of leaving this place without paying your respect, right dear?" Saying that, she closes the door without waiting for my answer.

Why, why!, why!, why do I react so slow?

Why can't I think for an answer to their questions fast?

Why do I keep this slow pace of thoughts... Is my mind thinking like this because I'm weak?

…

Why am I looking for their answers in the first place?

_Because you can't read their thoughts..._

This is more serious than I thought, if they were as powerful as a shaman is, I would be in a really bad situation, I don't have friends or anyone that would serve me as a scapegoat to get information, I don't have the Spirit of Fire at my disposition. And to make things worse... I can't read their minds. I would try to take over the Spirit of Fire but not only I lack of information of where I am but I don't have a spirit that would take me there. And the few spirits I can feel in the surroundings would not help at all in this situation, even if I use my onmyõdõ on them as I did with Zenki and Kouki.

I am at someone's palm.

That's a pretty simple way to put it.

. . .

As the time passes, I began to get prepared, I have already eaten the food they brought me, I changed to some European clothes that was on the bed, although I had on a shirt in the first place, I didn't know where my latter clothes were, So I'll have to bear with these, not really my likeness is what I wanted to say actually.

I took a look at the window, I was like 26 feet from the ground, this seem to be the second floor. In the outside I'm facing a garden like a plaza with a fountain in the center, all the building squared this plaza with some nuns walking at a slow pace, and beyond the roof of the same building at the other side of the plaza, I manage to see the sun, facing me. In my moment of sightseeing this view, I hear a bell sound, it could be from a tower near this place.

I suppose I could stay here for a while...

_Heh, as if we have another option._

Yeah, if I try to run, I'll probably run into the person who brought me here. Although now that I think about it, it would be a good idea to meet my enemy and...

A church? and nuns...?

The only thought that connected those words and the ones who could be my enemy is only one group of harmless people. And if I can remember correctly there are only two person left in that group strong enough to kill me in this state.

Ah...

Now I remember, the last time I was in that city witnessing a building in fire, I swear I saw that guy making an appearance in that place.

So, I'm at the X-Laws's palm...? This can't get any worse...

Although having the thoughts of that guy, I'm sure by now my soul have been shattered already.

_Should we commit suicide...?_

What...?

I still can save my wish to become the Shaman King by killing me right now and reincarnate again, but if I let my soul be shattered...

No... the problem lies elsewhere, at this state I can't protect my reincarnation, in this era I had the Spirit of Fire ordered to protect me when I borne, but this time is different.

"tsk!" I hitted my left opened hand with my right fist.

I stopped my body for while though, as well as my breath for a little, I'm unconsciously spacing out again...

I'm indulging to much about the situation I got myself into, and since I woke up, I've been having this strange feeling, I feel the state I'm in, can actually get worse...

thoughts...?

thoughts that are not mine...in my head?

No... they are mine. But I...

I felt so strange this time, I could feel that I can fall to the floor at any moment. I balanced my body changing the positions of my legs, they were kinda separated from one another now, and I slowly took my right palm to my face, to my right eye. I was beginning to breath by the mouth now, I didn't feel weak but...

Forget it, I just need to forget about those thoughts. As I was captured because of this feeling, I can be captured again, and I don't have that option now.

I focused strongly at my surroundings, I increased my spiritual power, I recovered an stable state.

"sigh..." I felt relaxed now.

"Well, it seems my mind is in a worst state than my body is, so talking like this will help silence my mind" I smiled now, I grew my confidence in no time.

"Shall I go downstairs now...? I have the feeling this might get interesting, Heh... what awaits me now behind that door... could be Hell itself again"

After taking one last view from the window I went directly to the door, I was smiling, my body felt lighter than before, and with a solid expression of pure evil on my face, I left the room.

* * *

Well took long enough for this chapter, and the first time I write a lot about Hao's thoughts. But I still writting in a slow pace. Perhaps is because I'm actually afraid of writting something that I really don't like, as I can't change the flow after I already written on it. But these last two week.

No no... I think it was yesterday that I had an epiphany about the flow of the story. I must say, I did like it, but that will have to wait till I express it in words well enough.

Well, till next wednesday.


End file.
